The Date Night Idea
by CallItInsanity
Summary: Sequel to 'A Date Night Epiphany', more sexy compromises plus a little bit extra. M for a REASON
1. Chapter 1

WARNINGS: M for a REASON! Slash, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Gay Romance and Relationships, whatever you want to call it, it's HERE, so DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Scenes of a SEXUAL nature. Role play, Light bondage, you know the drill.

DISCLAIMER: I most certainly do NOT own the "Harry Potter" stories, films or any of the franchise, that is ALL accredited to J. K. Rowling and all her crew. Believe me, if Harry Potter was my way, you'd be INSANE to give it to your kids! (And just because my name's CallItInsanity does NOT mean I would do so…OR delude myself that the HP characters etc are ANYTHING to do with me). This is a NON-PROFIT, FAN-MADE, piece of creative expression with no intention of rights or copyright infringement intended.

Right, now that I've warned the haters and satisfied the lawyers, here goes - -

Genre: Drarry

Title: The Date Night Idea

Summary: Sequel to 'A Date Night Epiphany', more sexy compromises plus a little bit extra. M for a REASON

….x3x….x3x….x3x….x3x….

F.Y.I: **Some reviewers said they'd possibly like to see the Healer's reaction to Draco's handiwork in "A Date Night Epiphany", **well, I gave it a shot. **If you're not too fussed **about this bit, just **go on forward to Chapter 2** xxx

….x3x….x3x….x3x….x3x….

"…erm…Mr Potter?"

Harry winced as the Healer inevitably brought up what he'd been saying 'don't ask' about for the past half-hour. "Yes?..."

"I'm sorry, but…what 'happened'?" He indicated to his battered body.

It was simple what had happened. Draco had been kicking up a fuss about date night so Harry had come up with the most amazing plan to make everything better – i.e. a gloriously sensual compromise. As it was, just 'talking' about this plan seemed to work for the blond and as a result he was now covered in frighteningly large bruises and bite marks – a.k.a. date night had been saved. The only problem was, he'd got a physical at the Ministry of Magic which he could 'not' get out of, no matter what he tried (he'd even faked being afraid of needles or something, which the receptionists just 'aww'-ed at like schoolgirls… 'not' a good look for a former Gryffindor). Hence, he was now stuck in a pokey examination room, naked as a new-born baby and presented with the problem of how to explain politely to this Healer that he'd had an 'incredibly' raunchy session with his (newly discovered raging sadist) husband and thus was multi-coloured…

In the end, he just decided to do the decent thing and 'lie'. "Quiddich."

"Quiddich?"

"Um… yeah, sort of." Crap. He 'sucked' at this!

"Care to elaborate?" Harry could detect a hint of an old Potions teacher's glee at Harry's obvious discomfort in the subject. Had the memory of that man not been so painful, he might have taken a little of masochistic amusement from this. However, he was far too busy desperately trying to keep his (already too public) private-life 'private'.

"Met up with some old school friends at the weekend, you know how it is. One thing led to another and before you know it we're blind drunk, batting bludgers at each other and flying upside down on a broken broomstick." The Healer raised his eyes in surprise at the story. Obviously this one had gone down better than just 'Quiddich'. Then again, it would go down better, considering Harry was 'actually' lying… Well, it wasn't a 'complete' lie. He 'had' indeed been in such a position at a weekend, just not that 'particular' weekend… man his stag night had been fun.

"Ah, 'that' type of weekend?" The Healer nodded knowingly.

"Yeah," and sold. "Trust me, you have 'no' idea."

"Clearly," …wait- "though, one more question?" Shit.

"Um, yeah?"

The Healer's sadistic grin was back. "Could you please explain 'that'?"

"Explain wha-? …Oh." The Healer was indicating the very large and very prominent ring around the base of his penis. No explaining 'that' one away… bloody Draco!

Much to Harry's delight however, the Healer's gossip-hunger was quite satisfied with the sight of the mark and the confirmation of Harry's blush, so released the poor man with: "Alright Mr Potter, well I think that will be everything."

Harry let out a heavy sigh.

"Though, a word of advice? Mind those weekends with the boys eh? They look rather, erm… brutal." He wiggled his eyebrows at the poor guy, expecting another gorgeous blush. However, knowing his reputation was going to take a bashing from this anyway (if Reeta managed to get a hold of this guy at least); Harry just shrugged and smiled a little shyly.

"Like I said," he chuckled gently, "you have 'no' idea."

….x3x….x3x….x3x….x3x….

Oka~y there's that bit. Please let me know what you thought… I'm not the most natural comedian so I'd like to know how I'm doing so far!

So now, if you would like to go to Chapter 2, the smexy compromises come back to haunt us xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Continued…

….x3x….x3x….x3x….x3x….

Finally getting home after a tedious day of paperwork, Harry threw his keys at the hooks and kicked his shoes at the rack before dumping his briefcase and collapsing face-first on the sofa. The noise alerted his dinner-making husband to his arrival, and rubbing his hands on a tea-towel, Draco walked through to greet him.

Stepping into the hall, he froze in shock at the destruction of his beautifully kept porch-way and folded his arms in annoyance. He walked down the hall and peered into the living room, just to see the culprit's butt sticking up in the air and his head buried somewhere in the cushions. Draco would have tapped his foot in an irritating display of aggravation, but knew that the state Harry was in at the moment, he'd either not hear or wouldn't care – probably the second one – so didn't bother.

"You're home then?" Harry was alerted to Draco's voice and immediately picked up the tone. He pulled his head up and looked over his shoulder to see his spouse tidying the intolerable chaos away. He rolled his eyes and flopped back down.

"Hi honey, I'm home."

"That's better." Draco picked up his briefcase and put it in its rightful place, at the foot of the stairs, by the cabinet, facing west…shut up, he did NOT have a problem.

"You have a problem you know."

"If you're a mind reader then you should know not to mess with me right now."

"What?"

"Never mind, how was work?"

"Terrible. I'd rather saw my own arm off than do that again. I 'hate' admin."

"Well it's your own fault. If you hadn't hexed that guy who'd done that thing then you wouldn't be in this mess." Harry chuckled at the summary. The 'guy' had been a mass murderer who targeted muggles for his own amusement and 'that thing' happened to be an all out slaughter of a small town overseas. The bloke had been getting away and the only thing Harry could do was hex him to oblivion before he managed to bail. Of course, the Ministry decided that as an Auror, Harry should have known better than to use quite so much force and therefore would have to pay his dues by working in the admin department for a month. So unfair. Aw well, it gave Draco something to moan about.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Stew. I'm using up the vegetables."

"Ni~ce." Harry was impressed. "Are we having dumplings?"

"No, can't be bothered."

"Dra~co~!" Harry whined childishly (though still cutely, as he was so annoyingly adept at doing).

"No Harry! I'm not doing this, if you want dumplings make them yourself." Harry pulled his head up again to watch Draco storm down the hall and smiled. Sure the guy was volatile, but not trivial. That could only mean one thing.

Harry sauntered into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist. "If you can't make them, I will." He kissed the top of his head.

"Piss off."

"Where's the suet?"

"I said piss off, you're not having them." Harry squeezed him and nuzzled his ear.

There was a pause. Draco turned to look at him sternly. Harry smiled gently. "Where's the suet?"

Draco relaxed. "On the second shelf of the pantry." Harry squeezed and kissed again before finding the ingredient and starting to make his favourite Autumn treat. "I 'can' make them you know. I just can't be bothered."

"Uh huh."

"And that suet sucks anyway. Makes awful dumplings."

"Sure. Look, it's okay that you can't make something. After all, you're still getting used to muggle cooking and I love you for it. It means a lot that you're even trying after never having to cook before – with or 'without' magic."

"Harry, we've been married three years, I've been cooking forever and I 'can' make fucking dumplings. So shut up."

"Actually we've been married four years, you only cook once a month and that meal usually consists of fajitas or take-away, and you most certainly can 'not' make dumplings." He kissed the frowning blond. "But that's okay." He shoved the dough balls in the pot and patted his shoulder before wandering back into the living room to watch T.V. After a while Draco came in with some bowls on trays and they ate with their feet up in what Harry noted as a very bachelor-esque manner. His attention was caught from the programme when Draco said softly:

"Have we really been married four years?"

Harry paused before answering. He wasn't sure what Draco's tone had behind it. "Yeah. Five next November."

"Oh." They ate on in silence until Draco piped up again: "Do you hate me for forgetting?" Then Harry understood the tone, it was 'shame' – it wasn't that he couldn't read Draco like a book, it was just that this emotion was so rare in the Malfoy that he sometimes missed it.

He huffed a laugh and put an arm around the blond. "Of course not. I'm not a blinking wife. Silly beggar."

"Er, no." Draco sat up straight and pushed his husband away in mock anger. "NO Malfoy is any sort of 'beggar'" Harry laughed and flicked him lightly. Bloody man had never changed. "Oh, talking about beggar's, how was your physical?"

"…What?" Draco made the 'oddest' connections between things.

"Never mind, just tell me."

"Well," he thought for a second. "I think we can safely say that there will be a new scandal by morning, and it's all your fault." He rested his forehead against the blond's.

"Me? Making a splash in civilised social society? Vicious lies."

"Uh huh."

….x3x….x3x….x3x….x3x….

After dinner, Harry cleared away and whilst he was doing the dishes, he spied a mess of papers on the kitchen table. Odd for Draco to leave things lying about. "Hey Dray?" He called, puzzled.

"Yeah?"

"Wassat on t' table?"

"Oh, I found that parchment you were on about last night, thought I'd make a start."

"Oh really?" Suddenly things were interesting. He dried his hands and walked over to the table, inspecting the innocent (and hideously neat) scraps of paper. They were all overturned, hiding their tiny insights to Draco's inner minx and were just too tempting to leave alone. He looked over his shoulder. Coast was clear. He grinned. Just one little peek wouldn't hur- "Ow!"

Harry jumped back from the table, rubbing his hand and looking up to see Draco pull the invisibility cloak from over his head. Should have kept that thing locked away. "Draco, I-"

"Draco nothing. You're not seeing any of these till date night Mr Potter and that's that."

"Why~"

"My gods you can whine. Look, the element of surprise is the most arousing thing we're going to get out of this little charade – seeing as your ideas are almost always borderline cliché – and I'm not going to let you ruin it through your juvenile curiosity. You're not in Hogwarts anymore Harry, there's nothing left for you to explore; so deal." Harry pouted, exceptionally put out.

"What is this, some kind of power trip?" There was a minute layer of hurt lacing his voice. "I mean, yeah you want to keep it fresh, but what's with the bite? I was only asking…" Harry turned away slightly, half sulking, half upset. Draco then relaxed his shoulders and gave the man a hug.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's up with me today. I guess I still feel a little guilty about last night. I know you said we're all cool but… I just don't like being so out of control… and, last night-"

"Last night you were amazing," the playfully suggestive tone was back in the hero's voice. Understanding each other was the crux of their relationship, it was the only reason they worked after being arch enemies for so long and even being on opposite sides of a war. Sure the sex was great, but without a more… is it 'mature understanding'?... well, they just wouldn't work otherwise. "Besides, you seemed pretty in control to me."

"But that's just it Harry, I wasn't. If I hadn't been so painfully turned on and ready, who knows what I might have gone on to do? I mean I didn't even ask you if it was okay I just… did it."

"Well you kinda did, we sort of discussed it beforehand."

"Exactly, we 'discussed' it; we didn't discuss 'doing' it. I just went ahead and-"

"Okay Drake look," Harry had to rub his head now in frustration. Sometimes there was just no getting through to Draco…sorry, make that 'most of the time' there was no getting through. "I appreciate that you care okay? I know it takes a lot for you to actually admit that you're feeling something other than superiority – don't look at me like that, we both know it's true – but you have to accept that I'm being honest when I say I'm fine and I was fine with all of it. In fact, even if you pull a stunt like that again I'll be cool with it. I'd prefer a 'little' warning, obviously. But for a change something as spontaneous as that could turn out to be a real turn on. So stop worrying please?" Draco still didn't look convinced, but all his husband could do was kiss him lovingly and force himself to walk away from the tempting paper scraps.

….x3x….x3x….x3x….x3x….

Later that evening, Harry was sitting up in bed with a book he wasn't particularly enjoying when his lover walked in, threw his book across the bedroom and plonked a pad of paper on his lap. Harry just sat staring at his now empty hands for a minute and pulled a contemplative face. "Y'know, if I'd actually wanted to read that book, you could've got a real ass-kicking for that."

"Sure sweetie." An amused look accompanied the sarcasm as the blond tapped the papers. "Now get on with this."

"This? What's 'this'?"

"Papers for Date Night. I've done mine and well… it's kinda got me in the mood." He gave his husband a very meaningful smile and leaned in for a short, wet kiss. Harry raised an eyebrow despite his goony grin.

"What happened to 'not 'til Date Night'?"

"Screw Date Night, if this idea works it'll be good for a few nights anyway." Harry pouted thoughtfully and nodded in agreement. "So," the grey-eyed beauty said, excitement in his eyes, "get scribbling lover. Don't keep me waiting." And with that he got up and sauntered out the door. The last point had been more of a command than a suggestion – after all it was Draco 'Malfoy' – but that didn't bother the raven in this instance; if anything, it was kind of hot.

Now, the papers – screw the book, that piece of crap could rot there for all he cared; 'now' he had interesting things to focus on. But, what to put?... It was all well and good talking about these fantastic ideas, but bringing them to fruition was more difficult than it looked. Hmm… He drew a blank. Rare for Harry. He nearly called Draco in to help him, but decided against it. The whole point, after all, was for this to be a compromise between their fantasies; getting Draco's input would just make it all… well, 'Draco'.

For inspiration, he flicked through a couple of romance novels and got a couple of ideas, but beyond that, not much. Draco had put in something like twenty scraps, Harry was currently on eight. Shit.

He'd almost given up, when he remembered the countless toys the girls had given him for his stag do – the lads had unleashed them upon him when he was half-way drunk just to punish him for… gods knows what; getting married probably. Anyway, as a result he'd ended up with quite the collection and despite their four years of marriage, he and Draco had never really explored this avenue of naughtiness – hence why the slight bondage last night had been such a surprise. Oh yes, he could work with this.

About half an hour later, Draco was just putting the finishing touches to his preparations when he heard his husband call through to him in his usual cheeky manner (the rule-breaker in him always came through like this): "Oh Dra~y!"

"Just a sec!" He pulled his gel-laced fingers gently through his hair once more and checked his image. He'd showered, using as much of the chocolate-scented products he could find – Harry's gift last Christmas – and magically brightening his eyes and moisturising his skin to make it as soft as a baby's. He'd been really rough with Harry last night and knew that he was still recovering, so despite what the scraps might come out with, Draco was going to make sure that Harry was on top tonight and fucking loving it. The bright eyes and soft skin were all a ploy to make this happen, seeing as Harry was a sucker for the little things – like at their first Christmas together, Harry had bought Draco half of Hogsmeade and then was surprised to get a gift off 'him'; honestly, he knew he was a 'Malfoy' an all, but c'mon! Anyway, these little changes would make Harry automatically feel more dominant and see Draco as a cuter, feminine creature, rather than the brusque Slytherin that he just happened to love the socks off. Also, by doing his hair manually – rather than using the perfectly good styling spell – it made Harry feel that bit more powerful, seeing as it was clearly done the muggle way (i.e. less than a perfect job) and Harry was the muggle expert of the house, so more 'in the know'. Trivial, maybe. Effective however, hell yes!

The proof was on the raven's face as his husband padded in, head tilted, shoulders slightly tensed and a sexy yet shy look to his face. The guy was practically drooling with want and superiority. The second bit made Draco a little bit irritated, but he pushed it out of his mind. Tonight (and only tonight) he was no longer Draco Malfoy, he was Harry Potter's sex slave, and dammit he was going to enjoy every minute of it!

"You look so hot." Draco smiled and turned away slightly, submissively. "What did you 'do'?"

"Oh, just showered." He perched on the edge of the bed beside his husband, close enough so that his scent could reach, but far enough so that Harry couldn't loose his head and abandon the plan – as they were both very good at doing.

Harry sniffed the air lightly. "Mmm. Well you can shower like 'that' more often, you smell good enough to eat." He leaned forward and tried to kiss the blond's collarbone, but was lightly pushed away.

"Well if you cast the randomization spell, we'll find out if you get to taste me, wont we?" A hint of the usual control was in that voice, putting the man in line, but still the clear sub/dom divide remained. Harry smiled and waved his wand at his face, making the glass of his specs flash before taking them off and placing them on the beside table next to the lube he'd found, ready. Draco was confused at first, then understood by means of Harry's lack of squinting. He'd given himself contacts, so his glasses wouldn't get in the way of their yet unknown activities. He smiled and flicked a piece of hair out of his husband's eyes. Harry kissed his fingers before they left.

Finally, Harry pointed his wand at the wastepaper bin he'd nicked from his (now clean and tidy) office and mumbled the incantation. The papers inside suddenly jumped to life and started whizzing round the bin like fireflies in a jam jar. Within seconds, the first piece of parchment flew out from the bin and landed in Harry's hands. He looked it over… it was one of Draco's.

" 'Harry is the master of a newly bought flesh-slave'?" His eyebrows shot up in surprise. Draco 'wanted' to be dominated? This was a new one; usually he just put up with it to be fair to his husband, and now he was 'asking' for it? This was amazing!

Draco blushed at the question-tone to the raven's voice and glanced away femininely. True, he would never 'usually' have picked something like this, but this way Harry got to pitch (so to speak) and it was sort of a fantasy of Draco's… 'He' was usually the master, but what the hey.

"Are you sure Dray?" Draco nodded firmly, but still looking away. He knew this would concern Harry for a second, until he realised that the strange mix of sub/dom was simply because Draco didn't want to upset the fantasy. Sure enough, Harry was soon in character. He grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled his face by the chin to look at him; he held not hard enough to hurt, but enough to leave no uncertainties as to who was in charge. "So, what have we got here then?" He turned Draco this way and that, inspecting him. "You're not exactly a land-worker are you 'boy'?" he said the last in an almost 'Malfoy' way, and had he not been sitting, Draco was sure his knees would have gone weak. "Stand up." Damn. No matter however, as Harry was the one to pull him to his feet and firmly hold him there as he inspected him further. "No, not a land-worker, more a house-worker or… servant." The pause gave the title all the more meaning and the seediness slid itself down the blond's back. He was actually getting a little nervous, as if he really wasn't sure what his 'master' was intending. Damn this going to be good.

"E-excuse me sir," Draco made sure to keep his eyes away from his 'superior's'. "But, wouldn't a house-worker and a servant be the same thing?" He glanced up. Harry glared.

"I didn't buy you to talk or ask questions, I bought you to stand still and do as you're told." The commands empowered Harry and made him want to take more from it, go deeper with it and Draco's face, his body, his eyes… bloody hell. "Take off your clothes." Draco snapped his head up in horror and pulled his arms across his body protectively.

"B-but sir-"

"But nothing, you will do as you're told or you will be punished," he leaned in close to the fearful blond, " 'slave'." There was a pause as Draco seemed to mull over the possible repercussions of disobeying his new owner, testing his patience. "I 'said', take off your 'clothes' boy. 'Now'." Deciding that his pride wasn't worth it, he decided to do as he was told… in possibly the most erotic way Harry had ever seen him.

He was painted with a blush that flashed stark against the pale white of his skin and his face was laden with a layer of (rather convincing) absolute shame. He pushed one side of his shirt to the edge of his shoulder and stopped, as if unsure whether or not to continue and looked at Harry in fear. The raven had since sat down on the bed, one foot resting on the other knee and a hand cupping his chin. At the stop he looked Draco in the eyes and glared warningly. The little jump he saw in the man was actually genuine, as Draco had never seen Harry like this before, so… like 'him', like a 'Malfoy'. He would have paused to bask in the glow of his shameless narcissism, but Harry very dominantly snapped his fingers in annoyance, which diverted the blond's attention back to undressing.

He continued to push the shirt over one shoulder, then stopped again, this time apparently wondering what to do next, as if this were the first time he'd done this. Soon enough however, he'd figured out that he had to undo his buttons, and fumbled with each one with shaking hands. This new nervousness and helplessness, as sick as it made him feel, was a real turn on for Harry. This absolute power, with the obedience and the cute fear all together just made him want to jump aboard and rock that ride. He could now see where his husba- erm, 'servant' got the buzz from, as the normally comfortable cotton of his tracksuit bottoms became prominently tighter.

Once the buttons were done, Draco shakily tugged the other side over the other shoulder and after a fleeting glance in the raven's direction, let the piece slip from him and fold about him on the floor. Next were his jeans, which (unbelievably, as they were skinny jeans) had become even tighter around the nether regions. He took a while with the button, then slowly pushed down the fly. He hooked his thumbs over the waistband of the trousers, but had to pause yet again. His eyes were shut, his brow furrowed and he was shaking from head to foot, unable to carry on. Harry, in his impatience, sprang to his feet and grabbed hold of the pants, shoving them down for the blond and delighting in the view. Draco topless, with his pants around his ankles and a very clear erection… 'So' good.

"And the rest." Harry's voice broke ever so slightly with the need that filled his body at the sight of this delicious creature, but the command was still there, as was the terror in his slave's demeanour.

"P-please sir, I-" But it was no use as his master grabbed his boxers too and yanked them down, exposing his manhood and his enjoyment. He felt the blush deepen in this faux humiliation and he subtly tried to cover himself up with his hands, only to have them smacked away. Harry stepped from him for a better view and circled him. He came to face him again and nodded to himself – Draco, unable to look him in the eye, only saw this through his shadow.

It seemed that Harry was about to do something else, when the bin started up again and another scrap of parchment flew out and landed in Draco's hands. It was one of Harry's: 'Draco becomes angry with Harry'. Simple enough. Harry probably meant this one to be a starting point or something, but it actually fitted quite well into the fantasy, though he'd have to be careful not to take the power 'from' Harry, but merely challenge it. Now how to show Harry what this said without ruining the-

"Boy! What do you have there? Give it to me. Now." Ah, there we go. Draco handed it over sheepishly, and Harry snatched it away as if Draco should never have dreamed of touching it. He read it. Screwing it up, he tossed it aside mumbling something like: "Ah the receipt, we wont be needing this; not if you behave yourself that is." He paused then, glaring the blond down outwardly, but inwardly in thought. How to put this in context… how would he provoke that kind of reaction from a slave? Then he got an idea, slaves had pride too right?

"Ye~s," he said, as if answering his own question and earning a new thread of Draco's attention. "Tell me boy do you know what a 'whore' is?" There was a filthy glee in his voice, awaiting the expected reply.

"Y-yes sir."

"And what would that be?... Come on now, speak up. What would that be?"

"A p-prostitute, s-sir."

"And what 'is' a prostitute hmm?" The slave had to pause a second in discomfort. "Well?"

"It's someone who sells their body for money sir."

"Quite right. However, what if someone's body is sold for them? I believe such people are called 'pimps', they would still class these people as prostitutes, even if they didn't literally sell 'themselves', correct?"

"Yessir."

"Well you were sold to me weren't you? And what with you having no other use than being my 'servant', that would make you a prostitute would it not?"

"Well I-"

"Because that's what you are, isn't it? A whore."

"I-"

"You're a filthy whore with no morals and the moment anyone starts showing you attention you crave them don't you? Just like you crave me," he ran a finger up the exposed erection and flicked the seeping slit. "You're 'sick', and 'cheap' heh. You were always going to be cheap," Draco, not looking at the raven, was shaking again now; this time not from fear, or humiliation per se, but from anger. "You're good for nothing else but spreading your legs and taking it in the arse like a good little boy. Oh how proud your parents must be, to know their dear son is keeping company with the lords." A new feeling of loathing for this kind of person seeped into his mind and his knuckles turned white. "I wonder if they know that you spend most of your time taking it on your back, or should I say, 'in' the back. Or maybe they don't care? Maybe the apple falls close to the tree and your mother bore you from her great deeds, staring at the ceilin-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Draco hammered on Harry's chest, so lightly it was almost laughable, but with all the passion of a man brought to his limits. Smiling, the master grabbed hold of the blond's wrists and restrained him. After a minute or so of struggle, the man was still and looked up at Harry with slightly teary eyes; angry, aroused and excited all at once. Harry's eyes flashed and the grin turned dirty.

He bent forward and whispered: "That all you got?" Draco glared at him, defiant for a minute as he became aware of another scrap of parchment come floating their way, but it didn't land on him, so Harry must have got it. His suspicions were confirmed as the man's grin grew wider and before he knew it, he'd been flung, naked onto the bed and tied from both wrists and ankles to the bedposts with silk scarves. He was stunned silent for a second, wondering how that had all happened so fast, when he heard the whoosh of a stripping spell and saw Harry place his wand on the bedside table and position himself neatly and nakedly between his spread legs. "That was a mistake you know," he said evilly, "when after all, I 'did' warn you. 'Behave yourself or you get punished'. But you didn't listen." Draco looked up at him helplessly. "Well," the master said, unbearably aroused now, "we'll just have to teach you a lesson now, won't we?" And with that the onslaught began.

Draco didn't know when Harry had lubed up his fingers, but he didn't much care. The man horribly teased his servant, slowly entering him with the one finger (and basking in the man's hiss on penetration), before pumping the digit painfully slowly. The blond mewled and wiggled as much as his bonds would allow, desperately trying to influence the pace despite his initial determination to leave it to the green-eyed demon above him. Harry was in bliss at the sight, but pain from his throbbing cock. He needed to be touched and he couldn't ignore it anymore, especially not with the noises his servant was now making from the entry of another, unbearably slow, finger. Before he could act on this however, the bin stirred once more and produced another scrap, meant for Harry again. He took it, keeping it hidden from the cursing blond as he removed his pumping hand. Once read, he screwed it up and threw it aside. This, unlike the last one, had been one of 'his'; in fact, it had been one of the ones influenced by his earlier brainwave, as Draco was about to find out.

The man, cursing even more as Harry quickly got up and moved over beside the bed and started rustling around down there, didn't know what the heck he was up to – hadn't even seen the paper turn up for the frustration – until suddenly Harry's face was to his and he was silent.

"I don't think that kind of language can be tolerated here, boy. Maybe I should punish you some more eh? Or maybe… maybe I've punished you enough." Draco looked confused. "Yes, yes I think I've punished you well. For now," he turned and aptly placed his knees on either side of the blond's head. "For now, have some candy." And with that, he plunged his member into his servant's mouth with a moan. The hot, wet cavern seemed to swallow him, even without his movements and the practised flicks of Draco's tongue only made it more intense. For a while, it was only Draco pleasuring Harry as the man moaned and mewled at the tongue and teeth's professional work. Draco giving head… 'the' best feeling. However, it wasn't long before Harry remembered why he chose this pose, and with a steady hand, he poured himself some lube and inserted the five-inch vibrator into his lover's tight ring.

Draco spluttered around Harry's dick at the feeling and moaned deep in his throat as the setting was turned right up. The vibrations caused Harry to moan too and before too long, a steady rhythm was set between the master pumping and the servant sucking, both in ecstasy.

It was about five minutes later when Harry felt that familiar warmth start to spread across his stomach and he pulled out of the blond's mouth and threw the toy aside. Draco whimpered at the loss, then screamed as the bonds of his legs were cut, his ankles thrown over his master's shoulders and a thick, nine-inch cock thrust itself full-hilt inside him. The pace was fast, the power was hard and the headboard cheered them on as Harry pounded Draco into the mattress. "Ah fuck Harry! Yes! Yes, yes, 'yes'! 'Right' there! Oh Gods, oh gods…uh! Aah~! So dee~p! Oh dear Merlin that's so good, right ther- Aah~!" Harry could feel him building up and knew he was close too. His thrusts became erratic as he reached between them and roughly pumped the neglected member, earning another scream and a tremendous arch of the back, allowing Harry even 'deeper'. "Oh gods! 'Harry'! So goo-! So dee-! I'm coming. I'm coming Harry! I'm co- Aah~!" Draco saw white as the inferno pooling in his stomach and lower back exploded and receded as his muscles clamped around his husband and forced his seed into him with a scream of Draco's name.

Exhausted, Harry collapsed atop his lover and shivered from the depth of the orgasm. Draco could do little more than mutter incoherently to himself and sigh from relief and pleasure.

After a few minutes, Harry pulled out from discomfort and watched as his seed seeped out of his husband and stick to his thighs and buttocks; probably something Draco did last night. That was a point. Harry didn't think that he'd be able to top his orgasm from last night for a 'long' time, and yet… here they were. They were 'definitely' keeping this game.

Harry's attention was caught by a movement in the corner of his eye, which turned out to be Draco uncomfortably moving his wrists, trying to get free. Harry grinned. He lay back on top of him, so they were face to face and nuzzled his nose. Draco chuckled and lightly head butted him back, affectionately. His husband, suddenly realising that in his power-trip he'd neglected to kiss his lover at 'all' and felt quite empty because of it, captured the prisoner with his lips and cupped his face softly. The gentle peck turned into a long, slow kiss with just the right amount of tongue and lip. During this tender moment, Harry reached to the side of him and waved his wand to release the blond and silence the bin. When their kiss had ended, the raven rolled off of the blond and sighed happily. Draco turned to look his way before rolling onto his side and resting his head on the offered arm, a leg over the man's abdomen. They embraced for a long while before Draco broke the silence:

"So? What'd you think?"

Harry had to think about how to phrase his answer before deciding on simply: "Amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Uh," Draco gave a huff of a laugh and just shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't think of anything else to say except: "Amazing." Harry nodded in agreement and they embraced again.

"… You sure you're alright?"

Draco looked flabbergasted. "Alright? I'm over the moon! I'm still coming down of that high and you're asking me if I'm alright?"

"Just wanted to make sure it wasn't too rough."

"Oh no. No, no. That was 'not' too rough." Harry raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh?"

"Mm hm. Trust me, I could take a 'lot' rougher than that and er, 'gladly'," Draco blushed a little from the confession. "Just not tonight mind, I fancy an early night."

"Oh really?" Draco laughed and Harry ginned. If he hadn't known that he was in love with this man before, he knew it now. "Y'know you're everything to me don't you?"

Draco smiled affectionately. "Of course, and you to me."

"So you'd tell me if you were hurting right?"

"Of course, you know what I'm like." That was true. If something wasn't to spec, Draco would be the first to tell you. "Thanks by the way, I saw there were four papers on the floor. You're so good to me." Now, though this confused him at first, Harry soon realised that Draco was 'not' going mad. No, it was the fact that due to Draco's 'non-existent' OCD he couldn't handle odd numbers, and though Harry hadn't actually set the bin to chuck out four papers (he'd just let things roll), Draco clearly thought he had… well… he could just set it like that next time.

"Yeah well, like I said: 'you're my everything'." Draco frowned amusedly.

"You didn't set it did you?" Harry pouted.

"No. But I still love you!"

"Oh good." They laughed and kissed again before Harry piped up one last time:

"So you're sure you're okay?"

"Harry, you're as bad as me. Look, at least I got a mattress, you got a desk! 'And' you didn't leave me love-bites."

"That's only because we're seeing your Mother tomorrow and I didn't really want your skin to give her a running commentary."

"We are?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's been on the calendar for weeks Drake."

"Oh… well, then that was pointless."

"Huh?"

"You not biting me. I mean sure, there'll be no marks; but I'll have to walk in there, freaking, won't I? She'll know the moment I waddle!"

Harry laughed at the thought. "You won't 'waddle'!"

"I bloody well will after all that! Not that I'm complaining." He snuggled up to his husband again. "Aw well. Nothing she won't have imagined before, especially seeing as I sent her those photos yesterday."

"Photos?" Harry tensed.

"Yeah, our honeymoon photos. Remember? She's been asking for them since we went. I told her that it's just sunsets and shit but she wouldn't give, so I had to send them."

"Erm…" Okay, time to panic. "Okay Drake, don't flip…"

"Yeah?"

"But which folder did you send her?"

"The one that said 'Holiday Snaps' on the front… Why?"

"Because I may or may not have forgotten to take our 'other' honeymoon photos out of that folder… as in, the one you just sent to your Mother."

"Our 'other'-? What are you talking abou-? Oh! 'Those' photos."

"Yep."

"…"

"…yeah…"

"…"

"…Dray?..."

Draco sighed. "Aw well. Forget 'that' then. It's nothing she hasn't 'seen' before." Harry paused, gob smacked at the acceptance before the pair of them burst into fits of laughter. Poor Narcissa.

"I love you."

"I love you too Harry, and if you pull a stunt like this again I'll take the hedge-cutters to your bollocks; understood?"

"Got it boss." He kissed him.

"Good. Now hug my back, I want to go to sleep."

"Yes boss." And with that they slept, anticipating the awkward welcome they would receive at the Malfoy Manor.

….x3x….x3x….x3x….x3x….

And there we go!

Plea~se let me know what you thought (sequals are rarely as good as originals, but seeing as this could kinda stand alone…I dunno).

Review please! And **if anyone has any ideas they'd possibly like Harry and Draco to chuck in their lovely little wastepaper bin**, let me know in the reviews and I'll see what I can cook up xxx

Hope you enjoyed. Thank you, and until we meet again x


End file.
